boltsandblipfandomcom-20200213-history
Fall Out
Fall Out is the twenty-third episode of Bolts and Blip which features Bolts turning evil. Appearing in Featured Characters *Blip (main protagonist) *Saedee (supporting protagonist) *Steve (supporting protagonist) *Tigrr Jaxxon (supporting protagonist; helped look for Bolts) Minor Characters **Thunderbolts ***Gridiron **Zack-7 **Welder *Iron Maidens **Olga **Lannoya *Spinner *Klank Lockton *Lock Clankton Antagonists *Bolts (main antagonist) *Dr. Blood (secondary antagonist) *D-Gor (supporting antagonist; tries to capture Bolts) *Blood Bots (supporting antagonists) *Vinnie Two Chimes (last appearance) **His goons (last appearance) Synopsis Blip misses his friend and can't quite get it together on the battlefield without Bolts. Bolts is brought to Blood's lair by D-Gor, where he learns his true identity and evil purpose as Dr. Blood's ultimate weapon. Plot The Iron Maidens just score a point in a game where players have to fly and grab pizza using pizza shovels and toss it into the other team's goal, while avoiding floating bombs loaded with water. Klank, in the commentary room introduces that the game was to answer the eternal question; who gets the last slice of pizza on Earth. He then adds that they'll find out in this excessively boring game. At the same time, Blip caught the pizza, but the Iron Maidens hit him, grab the pizza and score again. Gridiron gets mad and tells him to pass the pizza to his teammates. Meanwhile, at the diner, Bolts retorts at Blip at the television that it wasn't so easy without his former best friend and ordered another oil shake. Saedee comes up to Blip and asks if he was feeling bad about Bolts. Blip says he doesn't need him, but asks Saedee to cover him, calling her Bolts. He catches the pizza and races for the goal. Just as two Iron Maidens get in front of him, Blip accidentally passes it to an Iron Maiden, thinking it was Bolts and the former scores. As the Iron Maidens cheer, Steve wonders about Blip's performance. Klank asks the same question and adds that it seems Blip was lost without Bolts. Saedee asks what was wrong with him and tells him to shake it off. He replied that it was Bolts' fault and he needed him here, even though he is a klutz. Saedee corrects him, saying Blip called him a screwup. As the next pizza comes out, Saedee tells Blip to cover him. Blip becomes confident and says he's perfectly fine and the Iron Maidens chase him. One Maiden gets hit by a floating bomb, propelling Blip, who was crying out that he was perfectly under control. Still at the diner, Bolts continues to taunt Blip. Seeing Blip was in danger, Saedee threw away the pizza (leaving their opponents to score) to catch Blip, making Gridiron angry and Bolts surprised. The latter said he was just lucky he had another best friend to save him and he wasn't his friend. Spinner tells Bolts he got it already, to which Bolts ordered him to give his oil shake. At the game, Welder passes the pizza to Saedee and gets knocked down by Olga. The two pass the pizza to each other. Steve tells a disappointed Gridiron to look. Bolts cheers them on. After Saedee passes to Blip, Lannoya comes in front of him, but he propels her and the pizza to the goal. Bolts cheers for Blip, but as Spinner looks at him, he muttered that it was a lucky shot. Steve tells Gridiron that this elevates them to "losers" instead of "deplorable imbeciles". Bolts taunts Blip as he celebrates, telling that he still lost the game. Just then, one of Vinnie Two Chimes' goons knocks him on the floor. Bolts meets Vinnie and feeling intimidated, he offers hm an oil shake. Vinnie beeps and Bolts replies that he has his money, but it wasn't on him it was more in his mind. Spinner tells the goons that they don't want any trouble and offers an oil shake for free. The tall henchman pours the oil shake all over Bolts. The latter thanks him for giving Blueberry Surprise and the goon said "on the house". They look at the television to see Klank say that was real friendship between Saedee and Blip. After the goon complimented the two, Bolts began to cry and said that he was always the third wheel, a loser and an embarassment, to which the goon told him to stop since he was bumming them out. The latter threatens him to pay up and Vinnie bleeps and bloops. Bolts figures out he won't know his inputs from his outputs. Bolts said it was very visual and got back to crying, sobbing that he wants his friends back. The television turns off and voice tells him he doesn't need the Thunderbolts, he needed them. The voice turns out to be D-Gor, alongside a Blood Bot. He explains that he couldn't help but hear that Bolts needed some real friends. As the Blood Bot picks him up, Bolts agreed. D-Gor adds that he needs loyalty and after the Blood Bot salutes, Bolts agrees. D-Gor adds real fun and Bolts began to be happy. D-Gor finally said that most of all, he needed real power. Meanwhile, Gridiron scolds Blip for his antics on the match. He replied he misses Bolts, to which Gridiron said to get used to it, because he planned to fire him. Before Steve goes to do so, Blip says he wanted to apologize before he gets fired and adds they don't know where he was. Steve says that downloading a detective plugin and he was ready to put it to the test. Blip thanks his offer, but he says he'll find him alone first. Gridiron asks him where he was going to go and Blip replies he had an apology to make and said if he knows Bolts, he's in a rough place right now. In the city, it was the exact opposite. Bolts was laughing with D-Gor at a joke that the Blood Bot (called LED) made. He comes across Tigrr Jaxxon and compliments his bike. Tigrr Jaxxon tells him not to touch it or look at it. D-Gor introduces himself as Bolts' new best friend forever. Tigrr tells them not to look as well and they do as he says. D-Gor tells Bolts it won't be long now before he meets his new leader; Dr. Blood. The ticket guy asks for their tickets to head on and D-Gor hands him it, while telling Bolts that he'll love him. Bolts is unsure and asks if he was the bad guy, to which D-Gor said technically. Bolts asked if he was spying on the Thunderbolts lately and if he had a mysterious sinister plot. D-Gor replied maybe. As the entrance to a vehicle affiliated with Dr. Blood opens, he asks if he was evil master of the year by Tyrant Magazine. D-Gor said yes, but explained that article completely misquoted him. He said he doesn't want to rule the universe, just the galaxy and there was a big difference. The ticket robot asks for tip money and D-Gor tries to look for some. Bolts said that galactic domination has a bad rap these days and walked backwards. D-Gor asks LED for change, but got no success. D-Gor commented that this was so embarassing. He sees Bolts zoom away on Tigrr Jaxxon's bike and they both chase him. In the hallway, Tigrr was taking pictures of him and two ladies, when Bolts zoomed past the next shot. Tigrr is shocked and he is knocked onto the ceiling by LED. D-Gor, being carried by a baby restraint on the Blood Bot, tells them to move out of the way. Bolts maneuvers through the Iron Maidens and the Blood Bot rams straight through them. D-Gor grabs food from a waiter' dish that they ran over and commented that it needed more sodium chloride (a pun on the quote "needs more salt). At an art display, a robot muttered that it was so boring, his central processing unit is rotting. Bolts dodges the people, but accidentally hits a statue and it is propelled toward the other statues, merging them together, pleasing the robot who was bored. As they continue the chase on the streets, Bolts answers a call from Blip. Bolts said he couln't answer because he was chased, resulting in Blip telling that his ability to attract problems is bigger than the Earth's gravitational pull. Angered, Bolts hangs up, to which Blip was angry over his choice of comments. Unfortunately, he crashes into D-Gor and the Blood Bot. Blip sees the bike being propelled and races to the scene. He picks up Bolts' broken cell phone and cries out his name. At the diner, Steve, along with a watching Blip, interrogates Spinner. The latter explains that Bolts was booing at Blip, saying how badly he needed him and that he started crying. Steve says that sounds like their man. Then Spinner explains that Vinnie Two Chimes and his cronies came in and poured an oil shake all over him. Steve does the same thing to Blip, explaining they need to piece this exactly as it happened. Blip thinks of another idea. He calls Squeaker and asks if he knows Bolts. Squeaker began to growl. Blip tells him he knows he hates him, but he tells Squeaker to look for him since he could be in trouble. Steve then added that Bolts was a deranged, unbalanced friend. At Dr. Blood's lair, D-Gor serves Bolts a Mega Slush. Bolts compliments Dr. Blood telling that he knows how to treat his prisoners. Dr. Blood explained that he technically wasn't a prisoner and that he was actually more valuable than he realized. Bolts thinks that he meant Blip and corrects him. Dr. Blood in a cold way, said that was funny. Bolts concludes he's on "Planetary Practical Jokes". Dr. Blood said it wasn't a joke; it was deathly serious. He explains in a way, he knows him better then he knows himself. He further explains that he may not remember this, but he actually built him to create unimaginable destruction and unparalleled devastation. Bolts gets a brain freeze. Meanwhile, Tigrr Jaxxon agrees to look for Bolts along with Steve and Blip. He shouts that if he sees that little geek, he'll spank him with his own motherboard. Steve gets excited and says he'd love to see that. Later, they talk to the robot who was bored at the art display. The bot tells them that he was being chased by a Blood Bot and a little dude. He commented that it was "nuts". Tigrr Jaxxon cries and sobs that he doesn't care about Bolts, he cares about the bike. The make him feel better, the robot told that it took the corners really well. Tigrr replies he added the hydrogen shocks himself and it was a sweet glide. Back at Blood's lair, they watch the part where Bolts and Blip ended their friendship. After Blip says that he was a screwup, Blood tells D-Gor to replay that part repeatedly so Blip would say screwup continously, getting faster and faster. Bolts can't handle it and tells them to turn it off. He says they were right and he can't believe he didn't see it all along; he wasn't his friend and he guessed he never really was. Dr. Blood asks "so?" and he replies "sign me up!" Dr. Blood said it was perfect. He twisted Bolts' head to face the direction to the wall beside the computer, telling just one final adjustment before his "upgrade" is complete. He pushes a button on the back of his head. As he turns around to face Dr. Blood, the latter asks how does he feel and calls him his son. Bolts now has glaring red eyes just like in a past episode. He replies that other than his purely uncontrollable rage, he felt pretty peachy. They all laugh maniacally at the ceiling as the camera moves away. At the Diner, Steve, Blip and Tigrr feel defeat and Steve says their detective folly was a waste of time. Blip says it was up to him to find him. Steve corrects Blip, saying "fire him" and Tigrr loudly adds in a rage "PULVERIZE HIM!" Vinnie Two Chimes' goons come up behind Blip and ask where was Bolts, adding they've come to collect. Squeaker begins barking madly. Blip understands that he was trying to say Bolts was coming. Squeaker runs to the door and barks at it. Suddenly, the lights begin to dim and two Blood Bots enter the room. One shoots out smoke and the other holds a disco ball as funky music begins to play, to which Steve asked if the circus was in town. They see Bolts, who turns around wearing a new outfit which has logos involving Dr. Blood and the Blood Bots. He begins dancing to the music. Tigrr comes up to Bolts and asked where was his bike. He gets run over by Vinnie and his goons. Vinnie bleeps and beeps, supposedly uttering a threat. Bolts orders the Blood Bots to remove these "obstacles". The Blood Bot holding a disco ball smashes it on Vinnie, making a hole. As the two goons try to run, they are rusted and fall through as well. Bolts tells Tigrr he'll be keeping his bike. Intimidated by Bolts' new authority over the Blood Bots, Tigrr gives him the keys and runs off. Blip comes up to him to apologize, but due to the loud music, Blip tells him to lose the music. Before Blip could do so, Bolts says he doesn't care anymore adding it was too late. Blip said he had a whole apology speech planned, to which Bolts replied he was chilling with a new posse and they give him something he wouldn't understand: respect and they do what he tells them. He orders LED to jump up and down and yodel. The Blood Bot performs the task, rumbling the ground below them. He then said that Blood is his homie now, not Blip. Gridiron, not pleased, asks who was Bolts supposed to be. Steve tries to defend him from spring shooters, but he pushes him away. He tells Bolts he has one job and one job only; it's to show up for work. Bolts begins dancing as Gridiron tells he better have a good excuse for missing the game. As Bolts continues dancing, Gridiron steams up and yells "DO YOU HEAR ME?!" Blip tries to settle the dispute by offering oil shakes on him. Suddenly, Bolts raises himself above Gridiron with his new shoes him. He barks at Gridiron to close his fiber optic cake hole and he was going to douse his body with so much H20, he'll be swimming in his own software as Blip tried to stop him. As Gridiron's head is about to explode, Bolts gives him two options: walk his big, binary butt out the door and after his head explodes, Gridiron's other option was to blow his wig. As Bolts walks out the door, he quits his job as a Thunderbolt and Gridiron retorted that he was fired. After the announcement orders the Blood Bots and the Thunderbolts to come face off in the arena, Bolts says he'll see them on the field and labels them as "Thunderpunks". Before Gridiron could make a threat, Bolts orders the Blood Bots to kick him. At the dressing room, Gridiron roars "I WANT BOLTS RUSTED!" Bolts zooms past them with Tigrr Jaxxon's bike on a ramp and while in the air, he shoots at his former team's bikes, making them crash and goes above a path of lights, scoring a point. Saedee is angered and asked why didn't Bolts play like that when he was on their team. Gridiron tells Blip and Saedee to rust Bolts right now and they take off, with Gridiron glaring at them. Seeing that Bolts was distracted and waving at the audience, Blip tries to shoot him, but he couldn't due to the friendship they had. After they go past Bolts, the Blood Bots chase them. A Thunderbolts member tries to shoot Bolts, but misses and is then rusted by a couple of Blood Bots. Blip and Saedee remain in the battle and they charge at a group of Blood Bots. They rust all of them, but leave three left, including Bolts. The latter then shoots Blip off his bike and he is cornered by two Blood Bots. As Saedee aims her gun at the Blood Bots, Bolts taunts Blip saying here comes his girlfriend to save him again. Blip retorts that she was his friend, too. Bolts tells the Blood Bots not to fire, declaring Blip was his. Saedee aims her gun at Bolts, but Blip stops her and says he won't rust him. Bolts says of course not, but before he could pull the trigger Blip tells him to wait, because he had a whole speech he'd been working on. Bolts lets him, telling him to grovel away. Blip says he was sorry if he'd hurt his feelings. He said somethings he wish he hadn't and if he wanted a perfect friend, he'd buy a simulator. But he didn't want him to be perfect; he made mistakes too. Bolts' eyes turn blue again and looks happy. Blip finally concludes his speech by saying he hopes he'll forgive him for being a screw-up this time. Bolts is seemingly persuaded, but his eyes turn red again and says his metal's about to get rusted. He pulls the trigger on his gun, but it was revaled to be empty. A Blood Bot gives him another gun to replace it. Saedee rusts the Blood Bots, but Bolts shoots Saedee's weapon away. He tries to fire at Blip, but the gun malfunctions again. Bolts yells "LAUGH! Laugh at Bolts the screw-up! Get it out!" Blip says not this time. Bolts tells him that he has more important matters to attend to. He adds it was about to get real ugly around here and shouted that he hasn't seen what he's capable of, but he will and walks away. Blip tells Saedee he may be a little messed up right now, but he's the same old Bolts. Bolts falls over and says that no one saw that. Saedee asks if he meant there was hope. Bolts falls into a crater and declares that they haven't seen the last of him. Blip says he hopes not and he replies to Saedee that there was hope. Trivia *Some parts are cut off from the Vortexx airing of this episode. **The part where Dr. Blood says "deathly serious" is cut off. **When Steve corrects Blip saying "fire him" and Tigrr saying "pulverize him", that part was cut. *After a body-less Gridiron yells "I want Bolts rusted", his head is reattached to his body. *Bolts is not referred to as Blood's Bot at all. *This is the only episode where D-Gor plays a bigger role and where Spinner has some dialogue. *Bolts wields a water rifle with the colors of the Blood Bots, something never seen or used by the Blood Bots since they have built-in cannons. *A Blood Bot is revealed to be named LED. Category:Episodes